masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Great Expectations
Hello, As many of us are very much aware the ending of Mass Effect 3, for lack of a better or more appropriate word, sucked. As many of us are also very well aware of there is currently a petition to have the ending changed. Finally, many of us believe that this is just a bunch of overly dedicated nerds whining that they didn't get their way and that BioWare doesn't have to listen to them in any way shape or form because it is "Our work of art goddammit and we can do with it what we want," this assumption is incorrect, however. While it is true that BioWare has every right to do noting about it, other things have been changed before by the voice of their consumers. Notably, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens had a very historic and well known example of an editing of a final scene. While I will not go into details about this change it basically boils down to a change from a bleak definite ending that expressed the hopelessness of the times, to a more hopeful and cheery ending where the reader could believe what happened next and what was going to happen later on. In fact most literary historians consider this secondary ending to better fit with the main theme and consider it the "real" ending. While this may sound familiar so far, it may also be of a bit of irony, or coincidence, that Great Expectations was also released for publication in a three part series. My point is, historical works by famous authors have been changed by enough emotionally attached outsiders to sway the writer to revise what they believed to be correct; revision is not out of the question. Unless BioWare believes itself to somehow be better than Charles Dickens, I see no way in which this issue will not be resolved. :A better example is when Sir Arthur Conan Doyle regretfully brought back his famous creation Sherlock Holmes 8 years (if not more) after his death fighting Professor Moriarty over the Reichenbach Falls, to infuriation, due to intense demand from his fans. He hated bringing his character back, but ultimately continued to write stories for him for the next 24 years. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::And those stories were good nontheless. Just saying:)-Algol- 06:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ithink it is not entirely relevant to compare books and videogames. Sure, both of them are media, but there's a difference: an author may write his/her books and not necessary have an audience. The author may write something and then put it in the desk (much like I do:)), and nobody will ever see it. Or, s/he may dedicate books to a very small audience. That is why an author of a book is much less conected and interdependent with the audience. Videogames are not quite like that. Whenever they're published, they're available to anyone, who can buy. The developers have this work as a primary source of income, and therefore, are dependent of their audience. So... one more reason to demand a better ending.-Algol- 06:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC)